The New Girl With Issues
by Evilfishy18x
Summary: A.U Glee...Follows a girl name Jess Hummel (Kurt Hummel's Cousin) Going through tough times through Senior year of high school. Love,lies and betrayal [ Yea I suck at summaries] Pairings: O.C&Quinn, O.C& Santana
1. Black Rose

******A/N: Hey people. This is my first fanfic. I wrote it on my i pod. So Im sorry for mistakes. I don't own glee. The only thing I own is the Story and the character I made :)**

* * *

**I've been going to school for about a week and a half but some who no one knows my name yet. Im known as either the new girl or Kurt's cousin. Its Just lame as hell but oh well. Maybe I should give them a reason to remember my name. So I was in the cafeteria and was seating with Kurt's friends. Then Finn came walking up." Hey new girl." I was getting angry with that nick name. "My name is Jess." he Looks at me "Oh yea." He laughs and I get up and Santana is seating next to me. "Just in case you forget my name." I take Santana's cheek in my hand and kiss her. Then I look at Finn. "Jess Is my name. Remember." I walk off. I see Santana staring at me. I don't exactly remember that being my plan but close enough.I hope shes not pissed off I kissed her. I wasn't kissing Kurt so she was closes. Yes I am a gay. I do think Santana is hot but that's beside the point. Later that day Kurt was waiting for me at my locker. "hey cuz'' He looks at me. "What was that all about? why'd you kiss Santana?'' I freak out. " I Just needed to make people remember my name." He looks at me. "So you have to kiss Santana. Shes pissed off at you." I look at him." I know. i would be too." I look around my locker and he starts talking again. "Speak of the devil." He points at Santana whos walking straight this way. "Kurt Im going to die now aren't I?" He laughs " I don't know Jess but good luck." he walks away. "SO WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT AT LUNCH." I look at her with sympathetic eyes "Im sorry I was just trying to make people remember my name that's all. I was SICK OF people CALLING ME THE NEW GIRL." I start getting angry. "Next time you kiss someone remember that they might be dating someone." I look at her. "Im sorry Santana I know your dating Brittany. That's why I feel bad about it. But you were seating next to me and I wasn't going to kiss Kurt." She laughs. "Okay next time think or I will kick your ass got me." I shake my head. "Yea I got ya." **

**So its about time for glee. I liked glee club. I felt like i wasn't a geek or a loser there. I mean I love to sing so that's just a plus really. Plus i got to see Quinn Fabary which shes like a ten out ten in my book. More then a ten. Shes funny and beautiful inside and out. But I believe no here sees that. Then again I don't think any one truly knows Quinn. Oh gosh shes looking at me. I hope she didn't catch me looking at her. Mr. Shue saved the day because he walks in. Alright we have any performances today. I raise my hand. " I do ." He smiles "Okay what is it?" "Black Rose By Trapt." He smiles "Alright everybody lets listen." I start getting nervous when the music starts. **

I saw you in the garden, I wanted you so much

I really thought that you were different, oh, I couldn't get enough

I tried to save you from yourself, I felt every high and low

But the lows have drowned the highs away now there's nowhere else to go

Black rose your thorns are cutting into me for the last time

Black rose I watched your petals wilt away I couldn't bring you back to life

**I stare at Quinn before I start singing the chorus.**

You were always where the sun could never go,

I never wanted you to have to be alone

But I couldn't find a way to help you grow,

Black Rose.

**This song wasn't for Quinn but I couldnt help but stare at her the whole time I was singing.**

You never tell me how you feel and your moods - they always change

I really tried to make it real but you never had the faith

I tried to give you something good to take the pain away

I tried to make you understand - you don't have to be this way

**Then things that happen the other day hit me. I was trying to ask Quinn what was wrong with her and she never told me. Then like a couple hours later she acted like she was perfectly fine.**

Black rose your thorns are cutting into me for the last time

Black rose I watched your petals wilt away I couldn't bring you back to life

You were always where the sun could never go,

I never wanted you to have to be alone

But I couldn't find a way to help you grow,

Black Rose.

**Maybe Quinn is The black rose I was singing about**.

I'm not the one who hurt you

So why are you so scared

(I couldn't save you) (You are who you are)

All that you've been put through couldn't be repaired

(I couldn't break through) (we're too far apart)

I'm not the one who hurt, I'm the only one who cares

(I couldn't save you) (You are who you are)

You'll need someone to turn to

And I will not be there

(I couldn't save you)

**I look into Quinn's eyes and I swore she was crying.**

Every time I held you I knew that it would hurt

Only through the pain I could find a way to learn

Black rose your thorns are cutting into me for the last time

Black rose I watched your petals wilt away I couldn't bring you back to life

So wilt away couldn't bring you back to life

You were always where the sun could never go,

I never wanted you to have to be alone

But I couldn't find a way to help you grow,

Black Rose

**Mr. Shue gets up and Claps "Good Job Jess...Alright anyone else have a song they would like to sing." looks around. Rachel raises her hand. She sings some Barbara song. She loves her Barbara. Mr. Shue claps at the end of the song "Anyone else." He looks around. No one raises their hand "Alright. Well then it looks like most of you will be singing tomorrow." He looks at the clock. " You guys can go early today." Every cheers and starts getting their things together. While I start handing out. My phone vibrates and I get it out of my pocket. Its Quinn texting me. **_**Meet me at football field in 10 mins.-Q **_**I text back**_**. R U Goin to take me home?-J **_**I walk up to Kurt**_**. **_**She texted back**_**. Yes-Q **_** " Hey Kurt. Im not riding with you and Blaine home. Im hanging out with someone." Kurt and Blaine look at me "Oh" Kurt says. "Who you hanging with?" I look at him. "Quinn. I have to help her with her song." Yea that a good excuses. I do play guitar so yup. "Oh okay. I tell Burt." I smile. " Thanks cousin."**

**I run to the field and start looking around for her. I look under the bleachers and find her. " So Whats up Quinn." She looks at me. "Was that song you sang for me.?'' Oh crap that question. It technically wasn't for her. But ended out that way didn't it. "No it wasn't " She laughs. " then why were you looking at me the whole time?'' I start getting nervous. "i..i..ii don't know really why Quinn." She steps closer. " I think the other day. Has a lot to do it." I look into her eyes. "What I kissed you and you freaked out on me." I get frustrated just thinking about it. "I didn't freak out." I laugh. " Okay walking out crying isn't freaking out." She starts getting mad. " There was a reason why I was crying Jess." I step closer to her. "What was that Reason. I mean I would have freaked out to if a gay girl kissed me out of no where." She turns away from me. "You don't need to talk like that Jess. I just started crying because it felt so right. [She looks at me] I got scared that's why i cried. I've only known you for like Two weeks. Plus ive never felt this way about a girl." Shes starting to cry. I bring her closer to me so I can hug her. "Quinn I know its scary but Im not going to leave okay. I thought it felt right too." She looks up at me and starts to speak. "I heard you kissed Santana." She steps away from me and starts walking away. " I only did it so people would remember my name. It didnt mean anything." She stops. Then turns around to face me. I walk to her. "I like you Jess." I smile. She smiles back at me. I kiss her and she kisses me back. It felt like the forth of July. " You Know Quinn I told Kurt I was helping you with your song. So yea." " I already have a song picked out.' I laugh. " I will play some guitar." she looks at me and smiles. "Its a country song so it has guitar in it."**


	2. Enchanted

**Quinn and I are standing up in front of everyone and i have my guitar in my hand. I start to play and she smiles at me. She starts to sing her voice is so beautiful.**

There I was again tonight

Forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old tired lonely place

Walls of insincerity,

Shifting eyes and vacancy

Vanished when I saw your face

She smiles and winks at me.

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"

Across the room your silhouette

Starts to make its way to me

The playful conversation starts

Counter all your quick remarks

Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you

All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up

2 AM, who do you love?

I wonder 'til I'm wide awake

And now I'm pacing back and forth

Wishing you were at my door

I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,

It was enchanting to meet you,

All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you.

**She kisses me in front of everyone. I look at her puzzled. I wasn't excepting that. But I was okay with it. Then I hear Santana say how you like getting surprised kissed. Quinn runs out. I was still shock because i didnt know we were going public about it. I run after her. I see her standing there crying. " Quinn" She turns around and hugs me. "Whats wrong?'' She looks up at me. "I didnt want to do that but it happen." I look at her. "Quinn you just got lost in the song. Everything will you be fine okay." I kiss her forehead. "So lets go back in there. Plus if someone says something offensive i will kick there ass. okay?" I look at her and smile. She smiles back. "Promise" " I promise sweetheart." I hold her hand when walked threw the door. We sneak are way to the chairs because puck and Rachel were singing need you now. she lays her head on my shoulder She looks happy. I love that i make her feel safe. Then Santana looks at me. I look back at her. I really don't know why Santana was looking at me. 15 mins later it was time to go. Kurt walks up to me. "Do you guys want to go to Breadstixs with me and mostly everyone minus Puck Finn and Rachel." I look at Quinn. "Yea we will go." I smile. Quinn looks at Kurt "We will meet you up there."**

** Quinn grabs my hand. We walk off. We end up back under the bleachers. "Quinn why are we here?' She looks at me all shyly "Jess I thought maybe we could make out before we go to Breadstixs. But if you don't want too. That's fine too." She smiles. "Yea we can mac out for like 10 to 15 mins" I laugh. She grabs my face and we start kissing. it starts getting rougher. I feel like Im going to explode. I stop her. "We need to stop." I breathy say. "why?'' She kisses me again. "Because I don't want to do anything we will regret later.'' She looks at me. "I mean like take this to the next base." She laughs. "Yea maybe we should. I don't want are first time to be under the bleachers." I look at her. "Yea our first time. Not happening under here.'' I point at the bleachers. But then again it would be my first time since I'm a virgin. But then technically so is Quinn because shes never had sex with a women. shes half virgin because shes had sex with puck. She laughs "What you thinking about?" I laugh "Nothing really... Just Im a virgin." She looks at me. "Really..." I laugh and look at her. " Shocking I know but yes its true." She kisses me. "That's cute actually. We should start going. Before they start questioning anything." I smile at her "Yea we should." **

**It was kinda awkward at Breadstixs. No was really talking when me and Quinn go there. "So you and Quinn are together together.?" Blaine asked. "Yea were dating." He smiles. "That's grand. Now me, Kurt Quinn and you can go on a bunch of double dates." He smiles widely at Kurt. "Oh yes joys to the world." Kurt said sarcastically. I look at Quinn she looked are awkward. "Whats wrong." I whispered She takes out her phone. my phone vibrates I look at it. **_**Its Santana she keeps staring at me weirdly. Like I took her lost toy away from here.-Q**_** I look at Santana. I feel like I know whats going on. If anyone really wanted to know why I kissed Santana. I've known Santana. We used to go to the same summer camp. when i was little. She was my first kiss. I wonder if shes jealous of Quinn. Which would be weird because i haven't seen Santana since I was 13 and Im 17 so its been a couple of years. But That's all I can think about. Quinn punches my arm. "Blaine's talking to you." I shake my head and look at Blaine. "Oh sorry Blaine. What were saying?'' "I was saying that we should sing a duet together because everyone knows me and you are like the best singers in glee club and most talented. sorry Kurt its true." I laugh at Kurt's face. " I wouldn't say Im that good but yea we should sometime." I look at Santana. "Do you have a staring problem San." Shes mad now because i pointed out she was staring at me."I wasn't staring at you. What the heck you talking about?'' I laugh. "Oh Yes I am totally lying." I get up. " I need to leave. I will see you guys Monday" Everyone says bye. Quinn says bye to everyone. **

**I seat outside on the bench. Quinn eventually joins me. " What happen just a second ago." I look at the road. " I think I know why Santana keeps staring at me and you." She looks concerned. "Why Jess." "When I was about 11 I kissed Santana at a summer camp I used to go to. And then the last two summer camps i attended we always kissed or had a summer thing... I kissed her in the cafeteria. I think shes jealous." Quinn looks at me. "Maybe your right. But she needs to get over it because your my girl." I laugh " Yea." I smile at her and kiss her on the cheek. I hope we stayed like this forever...**

* * *

The Song that was sang in this fan fic is Enchanted by Taylor Swift. I DON'T OWN THE SONG.


	3. Trying

**[3 months later]**

**I've dated Quinn for about 3 months now and its been incredible I think we have had a date every weekend a lot of making out as Puck would call it. I've become really close to Blaine, Puck and Sam. I usually hang with them after school. I know what you all are thinking two out of three of my friends have dated Quinn. I've gotten over that fact. I was chilling in the choir room waiting for Quinn. When Sam came walking in. "Hey Jess." I smile. "Whats up bro?" "Just meeting Blaine and Tina were hanging out today. Who you waiting for?" I laugh "Just Quinn." He raises his eyebrow. "Ohhh really." He winks at me. "Dude were not even their yet?" He looks at me all weirdly "Really..." Quinn walks in. "See you later bro." **

**I walk to her and give her a hug and a kiss. We headed to Quinn's house. So we could "study" aka mac out for hours. Quinn looks around to make sure her parents are def not home. She kisses me very slowly and I look at her. She drags me to her bedroom. I feel like this is actually going to happen. Me and Quinn are going to do it. I start to take off her shirt. When we hear a car door. Quinn runs to her window and its her Mom. "Its my mom. (she seats next to me) This is the fourth time it was going to happen and we got interrupted Two times buy Santana, One time by Blaine and Now my mom. It's never going to happen." I laugh. "Its going to happen babe just give it time."**

**She looks at me. Why was Santana at your house the second time we got interrupted." I get a little nervous. I don't really want to tell her the real reason. Oh yea I'm just going to say yea Santana was there because she was just confessing that she likes me and that i should have tried going after her. "Oh she was just upset because her and Britt had a fight the other day." "really" "Yea she was crying and when you walked in I forgot she was still in my house. I'm sorry babe." The only real reason she was there so long because she kissed me. Yes I kinda cheated on Quinn. To be honest Im shock that I've lasted this long. Maybe the whole moving here has changed me a little. **

**Were hanging in the living room watching A Walk To Remember. I try to keep a gap between me and her because her mom is the room too. She moves a little closer to me and whispers "Hey you okay you've been acting weird all day." I look at her and smile. "No why? This movie just gets to me. Their love is pour and its sad because I know the outcome. That's all Quinn." She smiles and we continue watching the movie. I've always felt like the girl from the wrong side of the tracks. I relate a lot to Landon. Maybe that's why this is my favorite movie. I needed to let Quinn know more about my past before we go any further in this relationship. Then it hits me I kinda cheated. I mean it wasn't my fault Santana kissed me. She did but I stopped it though. I couldn't really cheat on her. I like her a lot and I'm falling for her I think. **

**The movie is about over and Quinn's mom fell asleep. "Hey Quinn I think I should be heading home before it gets to late. We do have school tomorrow." Which I'm regretting now because of Santana. I think I'm safe from Santana saying anything. Her and Quinn don't really talk that much. Plus I don't think she would want it coming about to Britt. Quinn makes a sad face. "Yea probably right, But I don't want you to go though. I love hanging with you babe." I laugh. "I know beautiful. I have to go or my uncle will ask me 500 questions why I wasn't home." She shakes her head and laughs. " I know your Uncle is strict with you." I look at her. "Yea there is a reason for that. Which I will explain later." She gets up and grabs my hand. "Lets go then."**

**I thought I would regret being in school today but it wasn't half bad so far. It was lunch time and I was seating with Quinn, Blaine, and Sam. "So why isn't Kurt here today? I've tried to reach him but his not answering my text." "Oh his sick. He has so stomach flu or something. His problem sleeping Blaine. Don't think he would be ignoring you." He smiles at me. "Yea I know that Jess. Just got a little worried." I pat him on the shoulder. "I know." I smile at him. Sam starts talking to me. "JESSSSSSSSS" "Yes?" I laugh. "umm... I heard something today about you." I start to panic. "oh? What?" he looks at me. "Is it true that you dated Brittany like 4 years ago." I look at him questionably "Where did you hear that?" he looks over at someone at the next table and its Santana. Then I see Quinn's looking at me wanting to know the answer. "Well I kinda dated Brittany. We were 11 and I kissed her at a summer camp that I used to go to. The following 3 years we would always act like we were dating at summer camp. Rather that was real or not. I believe not. But I guess Brittany thought it was real." I look at Sam and then to Quinn she looked satisfied with that answer. "Yea she made it sound like you and Brittany were like seriously dating for like 4 years." He laughs. "Why didn't you tell me you and Brittany had some thing." I look at her. "I was going to babe but I felt like it wasn't really necessarily to talk about." Sam starts speaking again. "You guys are really seriously dating now like your gf and gf." I smile and look at Quinn. "Yes we are Sam." He smiles "Sweet." He gives me a high-five. The bell rings. "Bye guys see you at glee club."**

**Next couple hours were lame because one I was kinda pissed Santana was telling everyone that I dated Brittany in the past. An also I had a test my last hour of the day. Which most likely I bombed it. It was finally glee club time which meant seeing Quinn. I rushed to get in the choir room. I wanted to give Quinn a big giant hug plus I needed one anyways. I see her and I went skipping to her an pick her up and gave her a giant squeeze. "Hey babe." I kiss her cheek. "I missed you." "awww how cute." I hear from behind me and its Santana. "Why don't you two just go and get a room already oh wait maybe you guys have." I glare at Santana. "It doesn't matter if we have or not Santana." she glares back at me "Oh I know it doesn't." she laughs and walks away. I whisper "I hate her." Quinn laughed. Mr. Shue was speaking about regionals and how we should start preparing for them. Then out of nowhere Mercedes came out busting out saying that she quits glee club and then Santana said the same thing It was just a weird ass day. Im just glad Im home now. I just need a good ass sleep.**


	4. My Bestfriend

**(2 weeks later)**

**So a lot of weird stuff is happening Mercedes and Santana started a glee club of their own called the Troubletones and they recruited Brittany and Sugar. Also I heard Finn and Santana fighting this morning about something. It's just been a long weird day today. apparently we are singing mash-ups and were picking out the songs today which im fine with but I just hope were singing something distant. By the way I did bombed that English test which sucks now because I think im failing that class. I need to pass it to graduate. Now im getting pissed off just thinking about it. Today's also been weird because Quinn hasn't really been talking to me much today which isn't like her. I told Sam and Blaine to find out whats going on.**

** She didn't even seat with us at lunch is makes me more worried. Now I'm waiting at my locker for Sam. He looks kinda upset or mad or angry. "Why did you kiss Santana. Quinn is really upset." I look at him. "I didn't kiss Santana. She kissed me Bro. I swear on are Friendship." He looks at me. "I want to believe you but I really don't know how you are in relationships. But you have told me you're a heart breaker." I look at him worried. "I wouldn't break Quinn's. Santana is only saying I kissed her because I stopped it. I..I...I like Quinn too much to jeopardize it Sam." My eyes start to water. "Woah Sis don't be sad. Just tell Quinn what you told me. Hopefully she will understand.**

** Shes in the choir room." I walk to the room. "Quinn." She looks at me and I she's crying. " I didn't kiss Santana. She kissed me baby." I run up to her and was going to hug her but she pushed me away. "Why was she there anyways? and why didn't you tell me." I looked at the floor. "Santana likes me Quinn. By the way when Santana said I dated Brittany it wasn't Brittany it was Her. But I did attend summer camp with both Santana and Brittany." She looks at me. "We need a break. For awhile were going to fast and I need to wrap my head around everything. You can't be honest with me and I don't know why." Quinn shakes her head. I look at her. "I know I'm screwing up but that's nothing new for me Quinn. I'm a screw up." I shake my head. "I didn't say that." " I know but you didn't have too." I give Quinn a hug. "I need to go Quinn before I regret saying something I don't mean." I let go of her. **

**I text Sam. **_Hey you wanna hang I need something to do.-J _**I ****wait for a reply. **_Yea sis we can hang. Just meet me at the football field.-Sam**. **_**I head over to the football field. I spot Sam. "Hey didn't work. Me and Quinn are on a break for a while." He looks upset. "I hate seeing you down sis. But I'm confident that you and Quinn will get back together. Even if it might take sometime." I look at him and agree with him. Me and Sam head to the arcade which was fun and stuff but We ran into Santana. Sam whispers to me "Maybe you should talk to Santana. To try to clear the air or something." i laugh. "I don't want to start more drama." Santana is cute over there though very cute. No No that's bad. I can't think that way. "Jess go over there. The worst thing that could happen is that she kisses you again." I laugh saying "True Bro" **

**I walk over to her were she's playing her game. "Hey San." She glares at me. "So Sam told me you don't remember dating Brittany." I look at her " I never dated Brittany. I dated you." She smiles. "Oh right." She laughs. "I knew I dated you. I'm the one that made the first move San.'' "I know just reminding you." She wins her game. "So you and Quinn are over because of me...Sucks for her. Shes just helping me with winning you over even more." She winks at me. "Oh yea your totally winning over...Not." I laugh off. "I win a lot of things." She wins another game. "San you think I would really move on from Quinn. Im not that big off a jerk." She looks at me. "I think you and Quinn weren't truly that sync in the first place." "Why you think that because I'm a girl from the wrong side of the tracks." Santana shakes her head. " I just don't think you two we're meant for each other that's all Jess." She starts heading towards the exit door. " I think I should be going. See you around Jess. But next time I won't be so nice." She winks and kisses my cheek. God I wish it wasn't difficult. **

**Sam walks up to me. "Well that looks like it went well." "Nothing seems to go well." Sam looks at me questionably. "What I mean. In my past Im known for screwing up things and trying to make them go away. But instead I end up hurting myself. Like the Santana thing. I dated Santana for 3 years those three years was amazing in every way. I like Quinn I really do. Santana was my first love. I loved her in every way in the word of love." Sam puts his hand on my shoulder. "Sis you just need to figure out who you want and maybe this break was a good thing." He smiles. I give him a big ass hug."Sam your a really great bro." "I know I'm pretty awesome." He punches my arm. "I don't know who I want really. They both are perfect for me." He looks at me. "Take time and figure things out sis like i said." I shake my head. "I know. I know." **

**Later that day at My uncle's house. Im laying on the couch looking at the ceiling. "Hey little nugget." Blaine punches me in the stomach. "I'm not little nugget. Jerk off." He looks at me. Then Kurt laughs. "What are you doing anyways. The ceiling doing tricks Jess plus were my dad." Kurt stares at me. "He said he had to do some over time at the garage. I'm just thinking." Blaine makes a face. "Hmm thinking about...Quinn?" Kurt laughs at him and glares at me. "Shes totally thinking about Santana." Blaine stares at Kurt. "WHAT? You like Santana too." Kurt starts speaking. "She dated Santana 3 years ago. Santana was her first kiss and love." Blaine is shock. "It's true bro. I dated Santana unfortunately. That's before she was all hot too." He laughs. "Santana wasn't hot." I shake my head. "I mean she was hot but geek hot but now shes just plain out hot." My phone starts ringing. Its Sam. "Hey whats up Bro?" "Sis something happen?" "What happen?" "Quinn was in an accident." "What? Is it bad?" "I don't know yet. But I think you should come down here though." "Okay I will be there in a few." I hang up the phone. Blaine and Kurt stare at me. "Its Quinn she was in a Car accident. Sam told me I should go there." Blaine starts saying "Do you want us to go with you." I shake my head "Yea that would be good for Quinn. Having people there for her." I hug Blaine and he tells me everything is going to be okay. Which in my mine I hoping it's going to be. I like her and all but most of all she's my Best friend.**


	5. Visitng Quinn, Best I ever Had

**I waited patiently in the waiting room with Sam and other glee club members. I see Santana keep looking at me. I feel like she wants to hug me and tell me that Quinn will be fine. The doctor comes out and tells us that Quinn is awake but has a spine injury and don't know if she can walk anytime soon or at all. "Hey doc can we go see her." He looks at me. "Yea her family is in there now. Only 2 people tops though." I shake my head. "Thanks Doc." He leaves and I look at the group. "So who wants to be the first pair to go?" I hear Rachel say that her and Finn would go first. Then Blaine and Kurt. Me and Sam, Then Santana and Britt. I doubt she would really want to see Santana or Me. **

**So me and Sam wait til its are turned to go see her. So we decided to play rock paper scissors. He beat me twice. Then I headed to the bathroom. I hear the door close behind and I see that Santana was following me. "What you want? I'm fine okay." I say to her. She walks over to me. "Are you really fine?" She looks at me."YESS" I move back away from her. She moves closer to me and she hugs me tightly. "Shes going to be fine Jess." She keeps hugging me and I start to tear up a little. "I love her San. I don't know if it's just friend ship or more." She looks at me. "We don't need to figure anything out yet. We have a whole lifetime." She smiles at me. "I know we do." I smile back and wipe the tear off my face. Then I hear Sam knock on the door. "Hey Jess its our turn." I say bye to Santana and head out the door. **

**"Sam I'm nervous." He laughs. "Shes fine. Rachel said she's the same old self and plus she was asking for you." I look at him. "Why was she asking for me?" "I don't know Rachel didn't say." We reach the door. Sam opens it and there she is all dressed in a hospital gown and scratched up. "Hey Quinn." She looks at me and smiles. "Hey Sam can me and Jess have a min alone." He looks at her with an eyebrow raise "Yea sure." He walks out of the room and I look at Quinn. "So I take it you wanna talk." I look at her. "Jess. I know that are convocation didn't go the way you wanted it too." I stop her from saying anything else. "You are right Quinn we do need a break. I need to figure out my feelings for you and Santana. I just don't want to lose you if something happens that you don't like. That's all." She smiles. "Well I'm being forgetful. So me and you are going to start on a clean slate. Friends first if anything happens then it happens." I smile at her "okay. Do you want me to get Sam?" "Yea get him"**

** I open the door and tell Sam to come in. We spent the rest of the 15 mins talking about how goofy Sam is and how he should become a comedian. I gave Quinn a hug too when we were leaving. As me and Sam were heading to the waiting room. "That went alright I guess." Sam smiles. "Yea way better than I thought it was going to go. I thought it was going to be totally awkward but it wasn't." I laugh at him. "Yea it wasn't awkward I think me and Quinn can just be friends." Sam looks at me with a little concern. "You love her though don't you." "I do love her but I don't know what kind of love it is." Then I see Santana outside of the waiting room. "Then theirs Santana also." He says looking at me. I smile at Santana. "Yea." Is all I could say.**

**Its been like 3 days since the whole Quinn car accident and Today is supposed to be Quinn's first day back. I'm waiting patiently for her at the front of the school. I see her in the wheelchair. She doesn't look happy at all. She does look cute though really cute. I walk up to her. "Hey Quinn. How you liking the chair." she looks at me. "Trying to get use to it." I give her a hug."You will get it in no time Q." The whole day was going good. At lunch I decided to go hang in the choir room with Santana. "You think I can get all the ladies with my guitar?" I joke with her. "Oh yea loads of girls for you Jess." I start playing the guitar. "You want to hear a song?" She makes a face. "I guess you can bug me with a song." I smile "Sweet" I start playing** "Best I Ever Had (Grey Sky Morning)"

So you sailed away  
Into a grey sky morning  
Now I'm here to stay  
Love can be so boring

**[I look at Santana]**

Nothing's quite the same now  
I just say your name now

**[I Smile at her]**

But it's not so bad  
You're only the best I ever had  
You don't want me back  
You're just the best I ever had

**[She looks at me confused]**

So you stole my world  
Now I'm just a phony  
Remembering the girl  
Leaves me down and lonely  
Send it in a letter  
Make yourself feel better  
But it's not so bad  
You're only the best I ever had  
You don't need me back  
You're just the best I ever had

**[I keep I contact with her]**

And it may take some time to  
Patch me up inside  
But I can't take it so I  
Run away and hide  
And I may find in time that  
You were always right  
You're always right  
So you sailed away  
Into a grey sky morning  
Now I'm here to stay  
Love can be so boring  
What was it you wanted  
Could it be I'm haunted

**I stop playing and she's still looking at me confused. "why did you play that song." I laugh "Its one of my favorite songs and you are the best girlfriend I've had." I smile at her. "You can't be messing with my feelings Jess. You know I still like you." She walks out of the choir room. Dang it, see I always screw up.**

* * *

The song in this Chapter was "Best I Ever Had (Grey Sky Morning)" by Vertical Horizon


End file.
